The Nerd
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: School sleepover Troy player/basketball captain trips and lands on Gabriella the school nerd who wakes up and it is the start of a beautiful friendship that involves into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**East High is having its first ever school sleepover.**

**Troy Bolton the school's player/student body president/ basketball player gets up and goes to the toilet on the way back he trips over the end of a sleeping bag and lands on someone.**

**As he becomes aware of his surroundings Troy realizes he has landed on a girl but not just any girl the school nerd who he is constantly putting down Gabriella Montez.**

**He puts his hands on either side of her body and goes to heave himself up when feels Gabriella stir under him.**

"**What the who there's" whispers Gabriella**

**Troy heaves himself up not saying anything.**

**Gabriella grabs him and pulls him back studying his face in the dark.**

"**Bolton is this some kind of joke" says Gabriella**

"**No it was an accident I tripped on the way back to the bathroom sorry" says Troy**

**Gabriella can see the sincerity in his face and hear it in his voice.**

"**It's ok" says Gabriella**

"**I'd better get back to my sleeping bag" says Troy**

"**Least you have a sleeping bag" says Gabriella**

"**What you on about?" asks Troy**

"**Your friends nicked mine" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and walks off and comes back seconds later with his sleeping bag.**

"**No you need it" says Gabriella**

"**You need it" says Troy**

"**Trust me I'll be fine I'm used to it" says Gabriella**

**Troy gives her a quizzical look.**

"**Fine if it makes you shut up I'll take it" says Gabriella grabbing the sleeping bag and getting into it.**

"**I wanna know what you mean about being used it" says Troy**

"**I don't want to talk about it" says Gabriella**

"**I wanna get to know you more" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles softly.**

"**I wanna get to know you more as well" says Gabriella smiling.**

**Troy leans down and gently kisses Gabriella who accepts the kiss willingly and returns it.**

**Troy nuzzles her neck.**

"**Stay with me" whispers Gabriella in his ear.**

**Troy slips into the sleeping bag next to her and she snuggles up to him.**

**Seconds later Troy can hear her gentle breathing that indicates she is asleep.**

**And after a few minutes he too falls into a deep slumber.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**Next morning (which is a Friday and they have the day off) Gabriella wakes up to find one that half the school is already up and two Troy and his sleeping bag have disappeared.**

**She sits up and looks round. She spots Troy sat talking to his jock friends he catches her eye, winks and goes back to talking to his friends who haven't noticed anything at all.**

**She packs her stuff up and goes home thinking about the night before, the kiss and Troy and how this could turn out.**

**Later that afternoon, there is a knock on the front door. Gabriella goes to the door and opens surprise written all over her face when she sees Troy Bolton is stood of the doorstep. Troy looks down at her attrite which consist of short shorts and tank top and bare feet and her raven hair cascading down her shoulders..**

"**Can tell you weren't accepting anyone" says Troy**

"**Do you want something?" asks Gabriella confused**

"**What you think I was just going to kiss you, cuddle you and then forget about you" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods slowly trying to collect her thoughts.**

**Troy shakes her head "Defiantly not you intrigue me I want to get to know you more" says Troy "Can I come in?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy comes in kicks the door shut with his foot and presses Gabriella against it before leaning down capturing her lips with his.**

**Half an hour later Gabriella finds she is on the couch with Troy on top of her.**

"**Troy" mutters Gabriella pulling away from him**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**I think we should stop before it goes too far" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and gets off her. Gabriella sits up and Troy sits next to her pulling her close to him.**

**Gabriella is first to break the silence.**

"**What are we?" asks Gabriella**

"**Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods hesitantly**

"**I know I know I'm a jock. But I want to be with you so much" says Troy**

"**But it has to be a secret everyone will go absolutely nuts if they knew about us" says Gabriella**

"**But I want to try this" smiles Troy**

"**So do I" answers Gabriella grinning**

**Troy leans in and kisses her.**

"**Will you do me the honour of wearing my class ring?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and then runs upstairs to grab a chain that had been sitting unused in her jewellery box and goes back to Troy.**

"**If were going to keep it a secret it's going to have to be hidden" says Gabriella**

**Troy slides the ring onto the chain and then fastens it around Gabriella's neck.**

"**Fancy having dinner with me?" asks Gabriella**

"**What were you thinking?" asks Troy**

"**I was planning on ordering Chinese" says Gabriella**

"**Sure" says Troy**

"**So what do you want?" asks Gabriella handing Troy the menu**

**Troy chooses what he wants then Gabriella does she writes it down and relays it back to Troy to make sure she has it right. Then she dials the number and waits for an answer.**

"**Hello Carrington's" says a voice**

"**Hello I would like to make an order" says Gabriella**

"**Ok" says the voice**

"**Can I have large chips, southern fried chicken x2, two cheese burgers, 1 portion of barbeque ribs, garlic bread and some onion rings" says Gabriella**

"**Is that all?" asks the man**

"**That all Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**Do you have diet coke?" asks Troy**

"**Check in the fridge" says Gabriella**

**Troy goes to check.**

"**Sorry won't be one second" says Gabriella**

"**You have two left" says Troy**

"**And two cans of diet coke please" says Gabriella**

"**That all?" asks the man**

"**Yes How much is it?" asks Gabriella**

"**$18.80" says the man**

"**How long will take to get here?" asks Gabriella**

"**About 45 minutes address" says the man**

"**1456 Marble Ave" says Gabriella**

**The man hangs up.**

"**So it will be 45 minutes" says Gabriella "What should we do?" she asks**

"**I can think of something" says Troy**

"**Apart from making out" says Gabriella**

"**You don't like making out" says Troy**

"**I didn't say that" says Gabriella**

"**You implied it" says Troy**

"**No I implied I didn't want to make out not that I didn't like making out and yes Troy for the record you're a good kisser and no the kiss last night wasn't how I except my first kiss to be but what I felt was what I except to feel the sparks" says Gabriella**

"**That was your first kiss" says Troy  
Gabriella nods.**

"**Sorry I took it from you without asking" says Gabriella**

"**It's ok I liked it" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks at him.**

"**Why is your house so cold?" asks Troy**

"**Mum's away on business and she forgot to pay the gas bill before she went away so the gas company switched of our heating and hot water" says Gabriella**

"**That's what you meant last night about being used to it" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Troy pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her.**

"**Your freezing" says Troy**

"**I'm used to it" says Gabriella**

"**You're staying at mine until your mum gets back" says Troy**

"**We've only been together half an hour and your already insisting I live with you pick forward isn't" says Gabriella**

"**I'm not implying that. I care that is all I am not in this relationship for sex because I know you won't give me that for a long time" says Troy**

"**So if I sent you away and told you to come back in an hour and you walked in and went up to my room and saw me lying naked on the bed asking you to take me you wouldn't" says Gabriella**

"**No because that would never happen, I don't think your ready and it's too early in the relationship" says Troy**

"**You wouldn't even be slightly tempted" says Gabriella**

"**Of course part of me would be because I'm a boy and I'm only human but I would try and use my self control and tell you no" says Troy**

"**Do you want to go swimming?" asks Gabriella**

"**Where" says Troy**

"**In the pool in the back garden" says Gabriella**

**Troy walks out to the back garden**

"**Wow" says Troy**

"**It's not that big because mum wanted the decking as well and there's that tree" says Gabriella**

"**The tree that leads to your balcony never cut that down" says Troy**

"**Ok" says Gabriella knowing Troy is going to be climbing up it all the time**

**Gabriella is vaguely aware of Troy pulling her towards before feeling him push her backwards into the pool. At the last second she grabs hold of him and drags him in too.**

**Gabriella resurfaces and then Troy does he looks towards Gabriella and sees Gabriella has her arms wrapped around herself shivering.**

"**And where we're getting out" says Troy swimming over to Gabriella and picking her, placing her on the side of the pool before hauling himself out and picking her up again and carrying her into the house and up to her bedroom placing her down in her bathroom.**

"**Get yourself dried I'm going getting a change of clothes from my car" says Troy**

"**I'll get you a towel" says Gabriella**

**Troy comes back 5 minutes with dry clothes in his arms to find Gabriella in the same position.**

"**Brie you need to get changed and dry you'll get ill" says Troy going over to his girlfriend.**

**Gabriella snaps out of her day dream and looks at Troy.**

"**You need to get changed" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and then looks at Troy.**

"**Just point me to the towels and I'll go in the bathroom" says Troy**

**Gabriella passes him a towel and he walks out.**

**Gabriella gets undressed dries herself and gets dresses and walks out of the bathroom.**

"**Troy" she says**

**Troy comes out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and his t-shirt in his hands.**

**Gabriella just stands there staring.**

"**Brie" says Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't hear him.**

**The doorbell and she snaps out of her daydream and runs downstairs.**

"**Hello hey Are you a parking ticket because you got fine written all over you?" says the delivery man**

"**Excuse me" says Gabriella**

"**Did it hurt" says the delivery man**

"**Excuse me" says Gabriella**

"**When you fell from heaven because you must be an angel" says the delivery man**

"**Hey almost done hun" says Troy still shirtless "How much?" asks Troy to the guy**

"**$18.80" says the guy**

**Troy pays takes the food of him and closes the door.**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

"**No problem" says Troy**

"**I'm lucky to be with you" says Gabriella**

"**Me too" says Troy kissing the top of Gabriella head**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"**We have school tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**Unfortunately where's your mum on business anyway" says Troy**

**Gabriella shrugs her shoulders**

"**She doesn't tell you" says Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head looks away.**

"**So she basically leaves you on your own" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods tears welling up in her eyes. Troy pulls her into his arms and rocks her gently, while whispering nonsense words in her ear and stroking her hair.**

"**I'll care for you" says Troy**

**Gabriella blushes and looks down. Troy tilts her chin up with his finger.**

"**Hey what's up" says Troy**

"**No one has told me that before" says Gabriella**

"**Well I'm honoured to be the first one to say it" says Troy**

**Monday Morning.**

"**Good weekend" says Taylor as she meets Gabriella by there lockers**

"**It was ok" says Gabriella**

"**Mum away again cold house" says Taylor**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

"**Why didn't you come over" says Gabriella**

"**I saw a load of your family around your house I didn't want to intrude" says Gabriella**

"**You still would have been welcome you know that" says Taylor**

"**I was fine" says Gabriella**

**The bell rings.**

**They go to homeroom where Gabriella sees Troy sneaking a look at her as she walks in.**

**Gabriella phones buzzes. She looks over to Troy before she opens it to see him glancing at her.**

Janitor's Closet lunch

T

In your dreams

G

I do dream and you're in them all

T

Flirting are we Bolton

G

I call it getting what I want

T

No not Janitor Closet

G

The Roof

T

The Roof?

G

"**Who you texting" says Taylor**

"**Oh just mum" says Gabriella**

I'm just mum

And yes the roof

Gorgeous view

Almost as gorgeous as the view I can see now

T

**Gabriella looks up to see Troy looking at her slyly**

Flattery will get you nowhere

G

Flattery will get me everywhere

So will I be seeing you?

T

Yes

G

**Lunch time Gabriella goes up to the roof and a pair of arms wrap round her. She opens her mouth to scream when someone puts their mouth on hers and she sinks into a breathtaking kiss with Troy.**

"**Hiya" says Gabriella when they pull away**

"**Hey" says Troy catching his breath**

"**Wow this is gorgeous" says Gabriella**

"**Yes it is" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns to see Troy staring at her.**

**Gabriella ducks her head and blushes. Troy tilts her chin up with his middle finger.**

"**I'm your boyfriend I'm meant to compliment you" says Troy**

"**Just trying to get used to it never had anyone say anything like that about me ever" says Gabriella**

**Troy wraps his arms around her and buries his face in her hair.**

**1 minute later.**

"**Are you nibbling my ear?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes" says Troy stopping**

"**It's ok I like it but I'll have a red ear" says Gabriella**

"**Your hair will cover it. Now do you want to join me in eating the best fudge brownie you'll ever taste?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and Troy takes her hand leads her to a bench.**

**He takes a box out his bag and gets a brownie out. He breaks it in two.**

"**If you like it there's more but at my house" says Troy**

**Gabriella takes a bite.**

"**Delicious" she says**

"**My mum's" says Troy**

"**My mum used to bake" says Gabriella "Before my dad left now she just works to hide the pain"**

**Troy wraps and arm around her and pulls her close, pressing a kiss on her forehead.**

"**You're right though this brownie is insanely good but I don't want to get any more" says Gabriella**

"**Why because you'll get addicted" says Troy**

"**No I'll get fat" says Gabriella**

"**Brie there's nothing on you. You need to eat something" says Troy**

"**You want me to be fat?" asks Gabriella**

"**No eat what you want to eat. There needs to be a balance between exercise and eating" says Troy**

"**I walk to and from school. I walk everywhere" says Gabriella**

"**What did you have for breakfast" says Troy**

"**An apple I was running late" says Gabriella**

"**What were you going to have for lunch" says Troy**

"**A chicken salad" says Gabriella**

"**Brie are you slimming because of what the cheerleaders said the other week about no one wanting you because you're a fat geek" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks down and nods.**

"**Look at me" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him.**

"**You the perfect size you don't need to slim anymore you'll make yourself ill. Have a balance between exercising and eating I think you have a high metabolism so you'll burn all the calories off in an instant" says Troy**

**The bell rings.**

"**Come we have to get to class" says Gabriella**

"**Is your mum back?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**Right you're coming to mine for your dinner" says Troy**

"**I don't want to impose" says Gabriella**

"**My mum will insist when I call her later. I've been at yours all weekend. She's just accepted straight away that we're a package deal out of school" says Troy**

"**What about your dad?" asks Gabriella**

"**He'll be at home my mum and dad are divorced but I live with mum" says Troy**

"**Come on we'd better get to class" says Troy**

**In history.**

"**Today class we're going to start a paper, I'm going to put you in pairs. It is too be due in on Friday" says Mr Stewart**

**The class groans.**

**Gabriella hopes in her head that she'll be paired with Troy.**

"**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, Chad Danforth and Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nelson, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and Martha" says Mr Stewart**

**The list goes of for about 10 more couples.**

"**Right go to your partners and discuss what you want to do and you do have to work on it out of school" says Mr Stewart**

**Troy goes over to Gabriella.**

"**So what our project going to be on" says Troy**

"**One second" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and sits down as Gabriella continues flick though the textbook.**

"**Brie we need to decide on something before the bell goes Mr Stewart wants to know what we are doing" says Troy**

"**Did you just call me Brie" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah habit" says Troy**

"**Habit" says Gabriella**

"**I keep calling you Brie in my thoughts and to my mum" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods "Got it" says Gabriella**

"**What" says Troy**

"**The greatest American President" says Gabriella**

"**And that would be?" asks Troy**

"**Abraham Lincoln" says Gabriella**

"**Mr Bolton, Miss Montez what part of history are you going to researching" says Mr Stewart**

"**Abraham Lincoln" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I want his birth date, birth place, death date, death place, when he was elected president and why. What he did before he was president. Was he married and had children" says Mr Stewart**

**Troy and Gabriella nod.**

**The bell rings.**

"**Class dismissed" says Mr Stewart**

"**So mine after school tea and then work" says Troy**

"**You're sure it ok" says Gabriella**

"**Positive" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes to her next class.**

"**You getting on with Montez?" asks Chad**

"**Course not she's a geek making sure she's coming mine tonight to do the project" says Troy**

"**Then you'll do nothing" says Chad**

"**I'll have to do something" says Troy**

"**Your house don't have to do anything you don't want to" says Chad**

"**My mum" says Troy**

"**Ok you do" says Chad**

**They go to their next class.**

**Later that day.**

"**You must be Gabriella I have hear so much about you" says Troy's mum**

"**Your Mrs Bolton" says Gabriella**

"**Miss Newtown changed for name when I divorced but Troy wanted to keep the name" says Miss Newton "But call me Zoey" says Zoey**

"**Nice to meet you Zoey" says Gabriella**

"**So are you staying for tea?" asks Zoey**

"**Yes she is mum" says Troy "But right now we have to do some work" says Troy**

"**Tea will be an hour" says Zoey**

**Troy grabs Gabriella and leads her to his room.**

"**So let's find what we can on Abraham Lincoln and then we are done on this paper" says Troy**

**They research for and an hour and are just starting to write when Zoey calls them down for tea.**

"**This spaghetti bolognas is delicious Zoey" says Gabriella**

"**Thank you Gabriella" says Zoey**

**They finish tea and then start writing the paper.**

**Half an hour later.**

"**I have to be getting home now Troy" says Gabriella**

"**I'll drive you" says Troy**

**At Gabriella's front door.**

"**Your mum still not home" says Troy**

"**She'll be back when she is back" says Gabriella**

"**I don't like you sleeping at home on your own, grab what you need for tonight and for school tomorrow and you can stay at mine I'm sure mum will say the same" says Troy**

**Gabriella does as he says and later that night is falling asleep in his arms, in his bed, in his house both with happy content smiles on their faces.**

**Review Please **

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"**Troy is a complete jerk who is going to rip out your heart, and crush it. There is no way that he's to trust, remember a few days ago we said that he was a snob of a heartbreaking jerk, and now your tutoring him?" is how Taylor greets Gabriella the next morning.**

"**God Taylor I'm only tutoring not flipping marrying him" says Gabriella**

"**I was just saying" says Taylor**

"**Yeah well stop I have my own opinions" says Gabriella**

"**You coming to the meeting tonight?" asks Taylor**

"**I can't I'm-"**

"**Tutoring Troy" interrupts Taylor "You've been tutoring him all bloody weekend Gabriella and last night" says Taylor**

"**What are you on about and for the record last night we were doing our project" says Gabriella**

"**I saw if enter you house Friday and then nothing until Monday morning at 6 am and the him came back Monday night and he dropped you off this morning" says Taylor**

"**Well, Troy has been a friend to me, the exact opposite as you! When was the last time me and you spent some time together except on school? It's been a week, Taylor. How does that make me feel? Did you know that my mum is gone again? I need someone to talk to, and Troy's been the perfect friend, the opposite off my called best friend" says Gabriella and walks off with Taylor staring after her shocked.**

**On the roof.**

**A pair of arms wrap around Gabriella's waists.**

"**What was that about?" asks Troy nibbling on Gabriella's ear.**

"**Taylor and how you're going to crush my heart" says Gabriella**

"**You're a fantastic girl and I'm a lucky guy to be with you" says Troy pressing a kiss into Gabriella's hair.**

**Later.**

"**So you still tutoring Troy" says Taylor**

"**Yeah, so why do you care" says Gabriella**

"**Because he's a complete jerk who is going to break your heart and crush it to smithereens" snaps Taylor**

"**Troy is nothing but a friend to me" says Gabriella**

"**He's still bad news" says Taylor**

"**Taylor I don't care about his reputation because I know is isn't trying to get into my pants. He is just my friend and even if he was more I trust him" says Gabriella**

"**I don't see how you can he is a jerk and is only going to break your heart at the end of his little game" says Taylor**

"**Taylor I am just tutoring him I am not a slut in his little game of fuck and chuck them" says Gabriella**

**The bell rings and Gabriella walks of to class.**

Totally committed to you

Troy

You heard my conversation with Tay

Brie

All of it.

How long as she been on at you like this.

Troy

All day

Brie

You ok

Troy

I'm fine

Brie

**Gabriella walks into class and sits down not looking at Troy or Taylor who enters a few minutes later.**

"**I'm gunna end up losing one of them and that's not something I want to happen. Troy accepts Taylor is my friend but Taylor can't accept Troy even though she has no clue what is really going on. But who would it hurt to lose the most Troy or Taylor and I don't want to lose either" thinks Gabriella staring down at her book.**

Movie night?

Mine?

The Notebook

Pizza include paid for by moi

Troy

Sounds great

Brie

Roof lunch

Troy

See you then

Brie

**On the roof at lunch.**

"**You're late" says Troy**

"**Well sorry I didn't know you wanted to meet at a specific time" snaps Gabriella**

"**I was joking" says Troy**

"**Yeah well it wasn't funny" snaps Gabriella**

**Without any warning Gabriella flings herself into Troy's arms sobbing.**

**Troy knows this emotional outburst has something to do with Taylor but as that the moment he is content on trying to calm her down and comfort her before seeking the truth.**

**After a few minutes Gabriella calms down and pulls away from Troy's embrace.**

"**She hates me" whispers Gabriella**

"**Taylor" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods "She thinks that I choosing you has my friend over her as my friend since pre-k" says Gabriella**

"**And are you" says Troy**

"**Of course not I want to be with you and best friends with her. But she doesn't see it that way it's one or the other" says Gabriella**

"**And I am fine with you being friends with her. I have nothing against her" says Troy**

"**I know you do" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls her back to him stroking her hair.**

**The bell rings.**

"**You gunna be ok?" asks Troy**

"**I'm gunna have to be" says Gabriella**

"**True" says Troy leaning down to kiss her**

"**Troy we gotta go" says Gabriella when they pull back**

"**Ok let's go" says Troy**

"**We can't go together I don't want people to think things. Especially Taylor this will just make things worse between us" says Gabriella**

"**We don't have to go together you go first so your not late miss goody two shoes" says Troy**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

"**Chill Brie I'm joking" says Troy**

**Gabriella leaves and goes to class and Troy leaves 5 minutes later and goes to the same class.**

**A couple of day's later things between Gabriella and Taylor are slowly patching up and they don't mention Troy.**

**They all hand in their papers in History and it's the end of the day.**

"**Hey Gabs there a party tonight you wanna go" says Taylor**

"**Since when do you wanna go to a house party most probably thrown by a jock" says Gabriella**

"**Chad told me about it" says Taylor**

"**You like him don't you" says Gabriella**

**Taylor nods.**

"**You are such a hypocrite telling me I can't be friends with Troy and then you go off with Chad" says Gabriella**

"**Why would Troy ever be friends with you" says Stacey the head cheerleader**

"**Was I talking to you I don't think so" says Gabriella**

"**Wow Miss Nerd has a mouth who knew" says Stacey**

"**Save it for someone who cares" says Gabriella**

"**Oh every hear cares" smirks Stacey**

"**You may be head cheerleader and have the cheerleaders flock after you like sheep following the heard but not everyone likes you must people think you are a stuck up snob who is so up herself and full of Botox crap" says Gabriella**

"**Who thinks that" says Stacey**

"**I do" says Gabriella**

"**No one else so just because you Miss Nerd doesn't mean your always right" says Stacey**

"**Oh please anyone can tell those boobs are fake and that nose as well" says Gabriella**

**There's silence.**

"**Don't have a retort then where done here" says Gabriella and turns away and walks off towards the school gates.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"**So what you doing today?" asks Troy**

"**Going to my brother's hanging out with my nephews" says Gabriella**

"**You have a brother and nephews" says Troy**

"**Sorry forgot to tell you and it is one nephew, 2 brothers, one niece no cousins not Auntie or Uncle. Brothers are in there 30 don't see much of them one lives in ****Albuquerque**** and the other lives in New York and there isn't a lot of time to see him. And one great nephew fortunately they live here in ****Albuquerque****" says Gabriella**

"**Right ok I'll see you later" says Troy**

"**What are you going to do?" asks Gabriella**

"**I am going to go see some friends one friends girlfriend has just had his baby so going to see him he's almost 1" says Troy**

"**Ok I'm getting the bus I gotta go" says Gabriella**

"**See you later" says Gabriella**

"**See you later" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and leaves.**

**Gabriella has been at her brother house for a while and is sat top and tail on the sofa with her nephew watching a film on TV while huddle under a blanket. Her little nephew is asleep in his cot. But the next minute as a car pulls up outside the little lad wakes up crying.**

"**I'll go get him" says Gabriella**

"**You sure Gabs he is my son" says Gavin**

"**No it's ok" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella leaves the room to get Tony.**

**Someone walks into the house.**

"**Hey Gav" says the person  
"Hey Troy what's up" says Gavin turning his attention away from the TV**

"**I said I was coming up to see Tony" says Troy**

"**Oh yeah my Auntie is just seeing to him he just woke up" says Gavin**

**Gabriella comes back in the room doesn't notice Troy and sits down in her original position handing Tony to Gavin. With Troy staring open mouthed out her.**

"**Dude close your mouth" says Gavin**

**Gabriella turns her head to see who he is talking to and her mouth drops open.**

"**Gabs you too it's just disgusting" says Gavin**

"**Sorry" says Gabriella**

"**So with the shocked looks do you two know each other?" asks Gavin**

**Troy doesn't answer and Gabriella doesn't know how to respond and looks to Troy.**

**Troy who still isn't talking just pushes the blanket aside picks Gabriella up sits down and puts her on his knee and pulls the blanket over her lap.**

"**I will take that as a yes" says Gavin**

"**She's my girlfriend" says Troy**

**There's silence.**

"**And you can't tell anyone because of the whole cliques thing at school" says Gabriella**

"**What film we watching?" asks Troy**

"**No clue" answers Gavin and Gabriella**

**Troy nods and turns his attention to the TV while wrapping an arm round Gabriella.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

**It's Saturday night. Taylor and Gabriella are in the club in ****Albuquerque. Gabriella was meant to have a date with Troy but Taylor asked her to come and Chad asked Troy and they couldn't think of an excuse since Gabriella's mum and Troy's dad didn't know about them and urged them to go and Lucille was out of town.**

**Taylor and Gabriella have gone and stood near the bar having a break from dancing with a guy walks up to them.**

"**Either of you sweet things want a drink?" asks the guy**

"**I have a boyfriend" says Taylor**

"**What about you?" the guy asks Gabriella**

"**She doesn't so she'll have a drink get her anything" says Taylor**

**The guy turns to the bar.**

"**You have a boyfriend do you" says Gabriella**

"**Yes Chad" says Taylor "But keep it on the down low" she adds**

"**I don't want a drink or that guy" says Gabriella**

"**You're so uptight you need a man" says Taylor**

"**I can decide that for myself" says Gabriella and walks off.**

**As she walks round the club some guys leer at her and she decided she doesn't like it and is going to go home when she bumps into someone and they wrap there arms around her.**

"**Let go o TROY" says Gabriella throwing her arms round Troy's neck.**

"**What are you doing here" says Troy**

"**Tay asked me and I'm guessing Chad asked you and neither of us could get out of it" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**I don't like it" says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Guys keep learning at me" says Gabriella**

"**You want to go home?" asks Troy**

"**I think I'll be ok if I'm with you" says Gabriella**

"**But I with a load of basketball and cheerleaders" says Troy**

"**I'll go find Taylor who is probably with Chad" says Gabriella**

"**With Chad?" asks Troy  
"Taylor said he was her boyfriend and oh heck" says Gabriella**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**Taylor told this guy he could buy me a drink and he's found me" says Gabriella**

"**Here you are sweet thing" says the guy**

"**Dude she has a boyfriend, me so can you leave her alone please" says Troy**

"**Sure" says the guy and walks off**

"**Brie are you sure you want to stay here?" asks Troy**

"**Yes I go find Taylor we'll have a dance and few drinks" says Gabriella removing her arms from round Troy's neck**

"**No drinks and be careful" says Troy turning to walk away.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

**Troy turns back.**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella goes to find Taylor who is still by the bar only now is making out with Chad.**

**Gabriella sighs and walks off and does a round of the club only to have more guys leer and her and not bump into Troy instead she bumps into Stacey who accidently on purpose spills her drink on her.**

**Gabriella leaves the club while inside the club Troy is doing a round to find Gabriella. When he realizes she is gone he leaves the club and spots her half down the street.**

"**BRIE" shouts Troy**

**Gabriella stops and turns and Troy jogs up to her.**

"**Let's get you home" says Troy wrapping his jacket round her before wrapping his arms round her as well.**

**Monday morning.**

"**Did I see you with Troy Bolton on Saturday?" asks Taylor**

"**Why would I be with him?" asks Gabriella**

"**I don't know so were you?" asks Taylor**

"**Why would she be with Troy Bolton she's a geek" says Stacey**

"**I bump into him and we went our separate ways" says Gabriella**

**Stacey walks off.**

"**Really" says Taylor**

"**Yes really" says Gabriella**

**The bell rings.**

"**Anyway we need to get to class now so more about you and Troy Bolton later" says Taylor**

"**There is nothing going on with me and Troy Bolton we bumped into each and went our separate ways the end" says Gabriella**

"**But you two did that project in history and he still sits next to you in History" says Taylor**

"**One ****Mr Stewart**** said we had to do the project together and two ****Mr Stewart assigned Troy that seat because he thinks Troy works better any from his mates because I am a geek and he won't talk to me thus get his work down" says Gabriella**

"**Ok that might be Mr Stewart doing but who ask who about the tutoring" says Taylor**

"**He asked me" says Gabriella**

"**And why at your house all weekend" says Taylor**

"**He wasn't at my house all weekend and you have no proof that he was or wasn't unless you were glued to the window for the entire weekend" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I wasn't but every time I looked out of the window his car was in the driveway" says Taylor**

"**What are you my mother" says Gabriella**

"**Someone has to look out for you because your mother sure isn't" says Taylor**

"**That was harsh Taylor you know my mother is just trying to provided for us" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah so is my mum but she doesn't go gallivanting all over the country" says Taylor**

"**At least who have a father who loves you and also works so she doesn't have to" snaps Gabriella who turns on her heel and goes to homeroom.**

**Taylor follows a few second later neither girl looking each other in the eye.**

"**Oh no something big has gone down between them" thinks Troy**

What happened

Troy

Taylor

Big argument

Give you dets at lunch

Brie

You gunna be ok until then?

T

Hope so

It was about you and History and then tutoring

And then you being at my house all weekend the other week

And then my mother going every where and anywhere on business trips to provide for us.

So I said At least who have a father who loves you and also works so she doesn't have to and then walk off

Brie

((Hug))

T

Thanks but I need a real hug

Brie

You'll get one you just have to wait so until treasure the virtual one

T

We have History next

G

I'll squeeze your hand

T

I'd like that

G

Good job we sit on back row I can but my arm around you cuz we'll be watching that film

T

Ok Darbus phone away

Brie

**In History as Troy said they are watching that film and Troy does indeed put his arm around Gabriella.**

**But at lunch time Gabriella doesn't go up to the roof.**

**Troy finds her lying in an empty corridor books scattered around her.**

"**Brie" whispers Troy**

**Gabriella opens her eyes to look at him and Troy sees they are full of pain.**

"**Stacey?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and winces.**

**Troy gently sits her up.**

"**Where does it hurt?" asks Troy  
"Everywhere" whispers Gabriella in a hoarse voice**

"**She grabbed your throat?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and winces.**

"**You hit you head on the floor" says Troy  
"Yep" says Gabriella**

"**Anywhere else" says Troy**

"**Stomach and Ankle" whispers Gabriella**

**Troy gently lifts Gabriella's t-shirt up to revel a hug bruise starting to form. He then moves his hands down to her ankle to find it is swelling.**

"**I'm taking you to the nurse" says Troy going to pick Gabriella up**

"**My stuff" whispers Gabriella**

**Troy packs Gabriella's stuff into her bag and then scoops Gabriella up bridal style and carries her to the nurse.**

"**Sprained ankle, bruised neck, slightly strained voice and bruising to the stomach she should go home and rest" says the nurse**

"**I'll take her home right away Nurse Carson is it possible for you to sign us out" says Troy**

"**Of course" says Nurse Carson**

**Nurse Carson signs them out and they go home.**

"**Now I'm going to run you a bath and you just relax while I see what soup you've got and go and buy you some" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and Troy runs her bath and while she soaks he goes and gets some soup.**

**Gabriella steps out of the bath and wraps a towel around her only to then become aware of a throbbing pain in her ankle she then remembers it is sprained and she can't stand on it. She dries herself before shouting Troy to carry her to her room so she can get dressed before shouting him again to carry her downstairs.**

"**Your loving this aren't you" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods**

"**We're going to get you some crutches" says Troy**

"**From" says Gabriella**

"**I'll go back to school to Nurse Carson and ask her if she has any failing that I'll go to the hospital" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**Will you be ok on your own?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**I'll just stay here" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her and leaves to get crutches.**

**He comes back 20 minutes later with crutches from Nurse Carson and Troy and Gabriella spend a disastrous afternoon of Gabriella learning to use them.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

"**Hey Dave," says Gabriella as she walks into her brothers Friday night.**

"**Hey Gabs how are you?" asks Dave**

"**I'm good. You? What's for tea?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm ok glad it's the weekend. For tea is Chicken Korma with narn bread and chocolate cake for afters," replies Dave**

"**Sounds delicious," says Gabriella**

"**Oh and Gavin mates are coming round in a bit to watch the football so grab the TV while you can," warns Dave**

**Gabriella nods grabs the remote and flicks over to E4 for a bit of Friends.**

**Half an hour later.**

"**Gabs, GAVIN tea is ready," Dave says/ shouts**

**Gabriella and head to the table and for the next 20 minutes there is no sound but the sound of eating.**

"**Is Jack not coming home this weekend?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah he should be here any minute," replies Dave**

"**Well Dave you did it again another great meal you should add that to your menu," says Gabriella**

"**That's when I have got a restaurant," says Dave**

"**And you will have it almost built now isn't it?" asks Gabriella**

"**About another week," answers Dave**

"**What you going to call it?" asks Gabriella heading over to the sink with her plate before heading over to the sofa to continue watching the TV awaiting the arrival of Gavin's mates.**

"**Montez's" replies Dave**

"**Original," says Gabriella**

**In the car with Gavin's mates.**

"**Dude you are so not playing anymore are the cheerleaders no good anymore?" asks Chad**

"**Have you moved onto college girls?" asks Jason**

**Troy is silent as he contemplates how to answer the questions.**

"**Oh look where at Dave's," says Troy**

**Troy gets out the car and goes in leaving the guys sitting in the car dumbfound.**

"**Do you think he's seeing someone?" asks Zeke breaking the silence.**

"**He's Troy Bolton he doesn't see someone," replies Chad getting out of the car.**

**As Troy enters the kitchen/lounge he spots Gabriella dozing off on the couch.**

"**Hey Dave," he says**

"**Hey," Dave says back to him**

**Gabriella has made no movement.**

**Jack comes in.**

"**Hey everyone," says Jack**

"**Hey" says everyone Gabriella not even bothering to lift her head at hearing Jack or Troy saying hi.**

"**Jack you know if you pack there I can't get out" says Troy looking out of the window**

"**Gabs," says Gavin**

**No reply**

**Troy steps forward and peeks at Gabriella.**

"**She's asleep," he says**

**Chad, Zeke and Jason come in.**

"**Dude who's the chick?" asks Chad**

"**That would be my Auntie," says Gavin**

**Chad, Zeke and Jason take a look.**

"**Dude you Auntie is a total geek," says Chad**

**Gavin glares at him.**

**Chad holds his hands up in defence.**

"**I'm just stating the truth," he says pulling the cover of the couch causing Gabriella to roll of the couch and land on the floor with a thud.**

"**Not cool dude. I can kick you out you know," says Gavin**

**Gabriella groans. "Why am I on the floor?" asks Gabriella**

"**Chad pulled the cover from under you," states Troy**

**Gabriella looks up to she her boyfriend, his two ok friends and one of her main bullies.**

"**You don't bully my Auntie in this house or anywhere you got that," says Gavin  
"Or what," asks Chad**

"**My brother will probably kill you," says Gabriella**

"**Wow you have a voice," says Chad**

"**Chad I can still kick you out," says Gavin**

**Chad, Zeke and Jason sit down on the sofa.**

**Troy offers his hand to Gabriella to help her up.**

"**Thanks," she says taking his hand.**

"**No problem," says Troy pulling her up**

**She hits his chest.**

"**You ok," he whispers**

"**Think so," she whispers back**

**Gabriella goes and sits by the table.**

**45 minutes later and is it half time.**

**The boys look towards Gabriella to see she is once again asleep.**

"**Dude what is up with you Auntie?" asks Chad**

"**Gabs is probably just tired," says Gavin reverting his gaze to Gabriella.**

"**Do you think it's comfy there?" asks Troy concerned for Gabriella**

"**Dude its Geeky Gabby who cares," laughs Chad**

"**She is cramped over a table so probably not can you put her in my room," says Gavin**

**Troy walks over to the table and scoops Gabriella up into his arms bridal style before carrying her out of the kitchen/lounge and into Gavin's room.**

**He goes to put her down on the bed and finds himself tugged down by his sleeping girlfriend. He gently pries her fingers from round his neck and settles her down, presses a kiss to her forehead and then leaves the room.**

**10 minutes later the football match starts again and 20 minutes into it nobody notices Gabriella come back in and sit at the table.**

**When the game has finished.**

"**Troy think you could drive Gabby home?" asks Dave**

"**Sure," replies Troy**

"**I'll go wake her," says Gavin**

"**I'm here," says Gabriella**

"**Right then let's go," says Troy**

**Gabriella grabs her stuff quickly making sure she has everything before walking out to Troy's car.**

**Jack comes out to move his car and Troy and the other wildcat core come out.**

**Troy forces Chad, Zeke and Jason to sit in the back allowing Gabriella to sit in the front.**

**There is practically silence the whole drive except for Gabriella's constant and sudden coughing and sniffing.**

**Troy glances across at her as they pull up to a red light and sees her shivering his turns the heater up which gets a smile from her.**

**Jason is first to be dropped off, closely followed by Chad.**

"**So Gabriella apart from Science and Math what do you like to do?" asks Zeke**

"**Why are you asking me this?" asks Gabriella  
"Zeke's ok he likes to cook," says Troy**

"**I like to cook, my nana taught me and now I continue to learn with Dave. I used to do Karate," says Gabriella**

"**What belt?" asks Zeke**

"**Black," says Gabriella**

"**So what sorta stuff do you like to cook most?" asks Zeke**

"**I love cooking a good chicken curry or tortellini dish and then chocolate desserts and cakes," says Gabriella**

"**I could give you a few tips if you like," offers Zeke**

"**Sure that sounds good. You should see if you could cook for Dave he's opening a restaurant soon he might higher you at weekends if he thinks your good," says Gabriella**

"**You think?" asks Zeke**

"**Zeke you're awesome cook. Gabs you should try some of his sugar cookies they are mouth watering," says Troy**

"**I'll bring you some on Monday," says Zeke**

"**Don't bring any especially for me," says Gabriella**

"**This is you Zeke," says Troy**

"**Isn't this Sharpay Evans house?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah we going out secret don't tell anyone only Troy knows," says Zeke**

"**Your secret is safe with me," says Gabriella**

"**Cheers Chad and the school just wouldn't understand," says Zeke**

"**How long. If you don't mind me asking?" asks Gabriella**

"**2 years," says Zeke "I gotta get inside," says Zeke hopping out of the car**

"**Night," he says**

"**Night Zeke," call Gabriella and Troy**

**As the drive off.**

"**Zeke's nice," says Gabriella shivering slightly**

"**You coming down with a cold Brie?" asks Troy**

"**Think so," says Gabriella before coughing any**

"**What's the mum status?" asks Troy  
"What do you think?" asks Gabriella**

"**She's away isn't she," says Troy**

"**Yep," says Gabriella**

"**We'll go to yours get you night things and the things you'll need over the weekend and you can stay over," says Troy**

"**Thanks," says Gabriella**

"**Brie you're my girlfriend it's my job to take care of you, you're not well and your mum has left you all alone. Does she even know about us?" asks Troy**

"**Nope she's not been here to tell," replies Gabriella**

"**She's not been here so you've been on your own for 2 weeks," says Troy**

"**No I've been at school mostly and stayed with you at the weekends I'm fine I'm used to it," says Gabriella**

"**Doesn't it scare you?" asks Troy**

"**Not anymore it used to but now I'm fine with it I think of it as preparing to go to college in a few months time," says Gabriella**

"**Were do you want to go?" asks Troy**

"**Stanford," replies Gabriella "You?" she asks**

**Troy doesn't answer.**

"**Troy," says Gabriella**

"**U of A," says Troy**

"**Oh," says Gabriella**

"**Brie will think about it never the time," says Troy**

**There silence as they pull into Gabriella's street and pull up outside her house.**

"**Hey is that a car outside your house?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella has her seatbelt off and is out of the car in a matter of seconds. Troy is quick to follow her, grabbing her stuff as he exits the car and reaching the front door just before she opens it.**

"**MUM" shouts Gabriella**

"**Gabriella must you shout like that I have been on a 24 hour flight and I don't need to come home to your shouting it is unacceptable," says her mum coming out of a room and standing on the landing.**

"**Sorry," apologizes Gabriella**

"**And why is there no hot water or heating?" asks her mum**

"**You didn't pay the bills before you went," replies Gabriella**

"**That's not my job you know if I go away you have to get money out of you college fund to pay for the bills are you trying to get me due by the child authority people," says her mum**

"**Mum I need that money to go to college," says Gabriella**

"**Like anywhere is going to accept you need to work hard Gabriella and you don't you lay around her when I am gone doing nothing," says her mum**

"**For your information I have A* in every single one of my classes and I have been accepted into Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, Stanford, U of A, Yale and NYC on unconditional offers," says Gabriella**

"**Well you can't go I need you here to clean the house," says her mum**

"**I have going I'm going to Stanford I have accepted there offer and have a place on the course I want to do," says Gabriella**

"**Which would be?" asks her mum**

"**Doctoring," says Gabriella**

"**Useless profession," says her mum**

"**You wouldn't have half your cases if there wasn't patients suing hospitals or doctors," says Gabriella**

"**People who get ill deserve it probably because they have committed a sin against god and are being punished by him," says her mum**

**Gabriella coughs.**

"**Your ill you have committed a sin against god what have you done?" her mum**

"**Nothing," says Gabriella**

"**You've brought a boy into this house that is your sin seeing a boy you know the only boy you can see is on your wedding day," says her mum**

"**If you don't date anyone you won't get married I know your marriage to dad was arranged by your parents but that doesn't mean mine will be arranged marriages are old fashioned and I refuse to engage into such a cruel custom," says Gabriella**

"**Maybe I can talk to his parents and we can arrange a marriage between you to for next month," says her mum**

"**Mum I'm 17 I can't get married until I'm 18 neither can Troy and besides his parents are divorced," says Gabriella**

"**Sin," exclaims her mum**

"**My mum loved my dad I think she still does. She only divorced him because he cheated on her," explains Troy**

"**Have you two been having sex?" asks her mum**

"**MUM and no we haven't," says Gabriella**

"**Through out your entire relationship?" asks her mum**

"**Mum I am not a slut. Must I say this out loud I am a virgin. Troy and I haven't had sex," says Gabriella**

"**What about you Troy?" asks her mum**

"**MUM," exclaims Gabriella**

"**If he is a virgin he is pure and good for you if he isn't then he as committed sin and is not welcome in either of our lives Gabriella you know the rules," says her mum**

"**For god sake mum I do not follow the same beliefs as you Troy will be in my life whether he is a virgin or not. Now this conversation is over I am going getting my things and going to Troy's," says Gabriella walking up the stairs and into her room.**

"Cheers Brie," thinks Troy

"**So Troy are you or aren't you," asks her mum**

"**I'm not," says Troy**

"**Out of this house," says her mum**

**Gabriella walks out of her room with a bag and her laptop bag.**

"**Mum you cannot order my boyfriend out our house so what if he isn't a virgin it just means he's experienced and when the time comes he will be able to reassure me and make it one of the most amazing experience of my life goodnight mother see you whenever," says Gabriella**

"**I'm going to Singapore on Monday," says her mum**

"**Maybe see you Monday morning," says Gabriella**

**With that Gabriella walks out of the house and down to Troy's car Troy following hastily.**

"**So that's your mum?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah delightful isn't she," says Gabriella getting into Troy's car.**

**Troy gets in the other side.**

"**Is she always like this?" asks Troy**

"**Pretty much," says Gabriella**

"**Oh Brie why didn't you tell me," says Troy**

"**The opportunity never arouse as she was never home and acted like that," says Gabriella**

"**I'm assuming she is a lawyer," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**You'll always have a home with me whether or not we are together," says Troy**

"**You suggesting we're going to break up in the immediate future?" asks Gabriella**

"**No of course not but if the cheerleaders find out or Taylor they may succeed if breaking us up they may hurt you so I break up with so you don't get hurt or lose your friendship with Taylor," explains Troy**

"**You're important to me and if Taylor can't see I'm truly happy with you and support me then she's not a genuine friend," says Gabriella**

"**Haven't you been friends since pre-k?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah but we seem to be drifting," says Gabriella**

"**Then that is an 15-16 year old friendship and those are pretty hard to find," says Troy**

"**Same with you and Chad," says Gabriella**

"**Same with me and Zeke," says Troy "Chad I met in elementary school and Jason middle school. Chad liked the same stuff as me so we quickly became best friends plus I thought he had cool hair. Then Zeke is my second best friend and Jason is just my friend but I think those two are a lot for genuine then Chad," says Troy**

"**So you think we can over come the obstacles we may face?" asks Gabriella**

"**As long as we have each other nothing else matters we have 3 months of high school left and then we have the real world college is going to be a lot harder then this that could turn out to be a long distance relationship and we will have that to over come," says Troy**

"**Doctoring is a 4 year course," says Gabriella**

"**A 4 year long distance relationship," says Troy**

"**What are you doing?" asks Gabriella**

"**Basketball scholarship," says Troy**

"**To U of A," assumes Gabriella**

"**And University of California Berkeley," says Troy**

"**That's in Sinco Valley it's 32.5 miles from Stanford my best friends from my middle school are going there," says Gabriella**

"**What are their names?" asks Troy**

"**Ingrid and Katherine," says Gabriella**

"**That's so cool that your still friends with them all this time so didn't you go to middle school in Albuquerque," says Troy**

"**No in New York but we moved back summer before high school and I re connected with Taylor," says Gabriella**

**There is a comfortable silence for the last 5 minutes of the drive to Troy's house.**

"**Brie we're here," says Troy**

**There's silence and Troy looks over to see Gabriella is asleep.**

**Troy smiles to himself before getting out the car going round to Gabriella's side and gently waking her.**

"**Hey we're here think you can manage it up the staris if I carry your bags?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and gets out of the car.**

**Troy shoulders her bags as Gabriella grabs her books that she had at her brother's and they make there way into the house to have a peaceful nights sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

"**Dude who's that chick in that window in the street behind?" asks Chad as he walks into Troy's room.**

**Troy raises his head to see who Chad is talking about and finds himself looking at his gorgeous, Filipino and tanned girlfriend of 2 months Gabriella Montez.**

"**Her, that's Montez," says Troy**

"**Geeky Gabi," says Chad in disbelief as he watches Gabriella stretch her tank top riding up revealing her tanned toned stomach.**

"**Woah she has got a body," breaths Chad as he sits down on Troy's bed to watch her.**

"**Seriously dude your going to watch her?" asks Troy**

"**Hell Yeah," exclaims Chad**

**Troy picks up his phone and sends a text to Gabriella.**

_**Hey**_

_**Close your curtains.**_

_**Chad is watching from my room.**_

_**Troy**_

**Gabriella looks up as she reads the text and thumbs out a reply.**

_**Jealous wildcat?**_

_**Brie**_

_**Hey I do not want Chad staring at you in the manner that he is.**_

_**Do not take anything off.**_

_**Troy**_

_**Like I'd take anything off with the curtains open.**_

_**Brie**_

_**You did once**_

_**Troy**_

_**Perv**_

_**Brie**_

_**Not perv it was ok yeah Perv sorry**_

_**Troy**_

_**It was when**_

_**Brie**_

_**Brie it doesn't matter I'm sorry plus I didn't see much it you took you top off to reveal a camie and I stopped looking.**_

_**Troy**_

_**When Troy**_

_**Brie**_

_**Last week**_

_**Troy**_

_**Seriously, seriously**_

_**Brie**_

_**I said sorry.**_

_**Troy**_

_**Just for that I will take something off.**_

_**Brie**_

_**Brie please I don't want my best friend perving at my girlfriend**_

_**Troy**_

_**Too bad**_

_**Brie**_

**Troy looks up and watches in horror as Gabriella takes her top off to reveal her bra. She then walks out off the room holding a garment in her hand.**

**She returns minutes later wearing black short shorts that match her black lace bra.**

"**Dude geeky Gabi is like hot," whispers Chad shocked**

_**Brie joke over it isn't funny.**_

_**I will punch Chad is a minute**_

_**Troy**_

_**I'd love to see that**_

_**Brie**_

**Gabriella looks up and pretends to be shocked when she sees Chad looking at her. He points at her and then himself and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.**

**Gabriella sees Troy's fist clench into a fist and she shakes her head at Chad and closes the curtains.**

_**Thank you**_

_**Troy**_

_**No problem**_

_**I wasn't getting it on with him**_

_**Brie**_

_**I should hope not that would be classified as cheating.**_

_**Besides you can't get it on with anyone but me.**_

_**Troy**_

_**With anyone but you.**_

_**Really maybe I should open the curtains and see if Chad's offer is still open.**_

_**Brie**_

"**Dude wouldn't you bang her if you had the chance," says Chad**

"**Maybe," says Troy returning to his texting**

_**Considering he just said "Dude wouldn't you bang her if you had the chance"**_

_**I think it is still open**_

_**Troy**_

_**What did you say?**_

_**Brie**_

_**I said "Maybe" but would what I say to you is I would make sweet love to you.**_

_**Troy**_

_**Seriously you would say that.**_

_**Brie**_

_**Ok then I would fuck you till you couldn't walk straight or remember your own name.**_

_**Troy**_

_**Yeah that sounds like you**_

_**Brie**_

_**Right Chad is asking who I am texting so I better stop**_

_**Troy**_

_**Tell him some chick.**_

_**Brie**_

"**Dude answer me," says Chad**

**Troy's phone beeps.**

_**Some college chick called Tara.**_

_**She goes to U of A you meet her last night**_

_**Brie**_

**Troy locks his phone.**

"**Just some chick I met a 2 weeks ago," says Troy**

"**Some chick?" asks Chad**

"**She's called Tara she's at U of A," says Troy**

"**College chick dude did you get lucky?" asks Chad**

"**Early days," says Troy**

"**2 weeks counts as early days" says Chad**

"**I really like her, I don't wanna mess things up. I respect her," says Troy**

"**She hot?" asks Chad**

"**She's gorgeous," says Troy**

"**Does she have any friends?" asks Chad**

"**Yeah but I've not meet them yet," says Troy**

"**Well when you have introduced me ok when do I get to meet Tara?" asks Chad**

"**Just let me go phone her," says Troy walking out of the room**

**Gabriella picks up on the first ring.**

"**Hey wildcat," she answers**

"**Hey," replies Troy**

"**What's up did Chad buy the story?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah hook line and sinker he wants to meet you," says Troy**

"**Crap," mutters Gabriella**

**Troy looks around to see Chad watching him. He waves him away.**

"**Brie language," says Troy**

"**What I say crap all the time," says Gabriella**

"**Not around me you don't," says Troy**

"**CRAP," shouts Gabriella**

**Troy hears a thump at Gabriella's end.**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**I fell off a chair," says Gabriella**

"**Do you want me to come over?" asks Troy**

"**Too suspicious," says Gabriella**

**Troy hangs up.**

_**I'll get rid of Chad.**_

_**Hang in there.**_

_**T**_

"**Chad I just spoke to Tara she's really busy at the moment and needs my help so is it ok if I drop you home and go see her?" asks Troy**

"**I'll walk I only live round the corner," says Chad**

**Chad leaves and Troy waits until he is safely round the corner before going into Gabriella's.**

"**BRIE," he shouts**

"**Upstairs," calls Gabriella**

**Troy races up the stairs taking them two steps at a time before dashing across the landing and into Gabriella's bedroom.**

**He crouches next to her.**

"**Brie," says Troy**

"**I'm ok," says Gabriella "Just a little shaken," she adds**

"**Why were you up there?" asks Troy setting the chair upright.**

"**I wanted Pride and Prejudice down," says Gabriella**

"**Next time text me I don't want you getting hurt," says Troy**

"**I'm fine," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah you are this time but next time you could break a bone, or hit your head," says Troy "And you're too beautiful to damage anything,"**

"**That's cheesy," says Gabriella getting up**

"**Are you sure your ok?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Monday morning.**

"**I swear guys Geeky Gabi is hot, hottest chick in this school," exclaims Chad**

"**Who's the hottest girl in this school?" asks Stacey**

"**Montez she's fucking fit," says Chad**

"**Since when has Geeky Gabi let you see her in all her flabby glory?" asks Stacey**

"**All her toned glory and she hasn't you can see her room from Troy's and she was in a bra and short shorts so it leave little for the imagination she didn't want a ride though," says Chad  
"Geeky Gabi Chad goody two shoes, holiest of holy, freaking virgin Mary," says Stacey**

**With Gabriella and Taylor.**

"**Why is Chad Danforth going round saying he has seen you in a bra and short shorts have you been having an affair with my boyfriend?" asks Taylor**

"**Why would I want Chad Danforth I have a boyfriend," says Gabriella**

"**Who?" asks Taylor**

"**None of your bloody business," says Gabriella**

"**Close your curtains bitch I don't want my man be scared by your ugliness," says Stacey coming up to them**

"**Your man?" asks Gabriella**

"**Troy Bolton," says Stacey**

"**I believed that Troy was a free agent doesn't tie himself down and sleeps with any bimbo willing," says Gabriella**

"**Are you implying I'm a bimbo?" asks Stacey**

"**If the shoe fits," answers Gabriella**

"**Given half the chance I bet you'd jump into bed with Troy," says Stacey**

"**I am not a slut and do not give myself up to any man going," says Gabriella**

"**Are you implying I'm a slut?" asks Stacey**

"**Once again if the shoe fits," says Gabriella and she walks away**

"**Bitch," shouts Stacey**

"**She won't be able to steal Troy everyone knows you too belong together besides she's too ugly and smart for Troy to even glance at her," says one of Stacey followers a girl called Tracy**

"**Your right Trace Troy does prefer me," says Stacey and she walks off**

**Stacey walks up to Troy.**

"**Hey Troy do you know that bitch thinks she can tame you?" asks Stacey**

"**Who?" asks Troy**

"**Geek Gabi of course apparently so knew you and Chad were watching her and took her top of on purpose to ensnare you into thinking about her body," says Stacey**

"**I wasn't watching," says Troy**

"**Your such a loyal boyfriend," says Stacey**

"**I am not your boyfriend Stacey I have told you this time and again I don't even like you so quit coming out me and touching me and flirting because I don't like it you don't turn me on I don't think about you night and day I don't dream about you or think about spending the rest of my life with and I don't love you," says Troy**

"**That is so hurtful," says Stacey close to tears**

"**Had to be done Stacey you're okay for a friend but that's all you're going to be. I'm not the right guy for you and yeah you're beautiful but I'm not the one you'll find him one day but it's not me," explains Troy**

"**Do you love someone else is that why your ending this?" asks Stacey**

"**End what?" asks Troy**

"**Us," replies Stacey**

"**There has never been as us and when there was last it lasted two days Stacey and we both agreed it wouldn't work out," says Troy**

"**But your breaking up with me now," says Stacey**

"**We haven't dated since last year Stacey us ended last year," says Troy and he walks off.**

"**That was some speech," says a voice next to him**

**He looks to see Gabriella.**

"**Gabs what are you doing?" asks Troy**

"**Talking to you a girl can talk to her boyfriend can't she?" asks Gabriella**

"**Course you can but I thought we weren't acknowledging us at school," says Troy**

"**We're not I am your tutor and I am talking to you about your tutoring. 6 mine tonight see you then," says Gabriella and she walks off**

"I love that girl," thinks Troy "Holy crap did I just think that," he exclaims in his head "I did I love her, I am in love with Gabriella Anne Montez,"

"**Dude what's the soppy look for," says Chad**

"**What soppy look you need your eyes checking mate," says Troy and he walks off**

"**No you had a soppy look," calls Chad going after Troy**

"**Dude I'm Troy Bolton I don't do soppy," says Troy**

"**Dude that looks was totally soppy whose tamed you," says Chad**

"**DROP IT," roars Troy at Chad and he walks off**

**Troy skips his class and goes up to the roof to put things into perspective.**

**At lunch Gabriella gets worried about Troy and his absence from classes so she slips away from Taylor without a explanation and without being noticed.**

**Gabriella walks to the door up to the roof with caution looking around for lurking cheerleaders before going up to the roof.**

"**What do you want?" asks Troy**

"**I was just worried about you," says Gabriella**

"**I'm fine," snaps Troy**

**Gabriella sits down next to Troy and covers his hand with hers but he shakes it off.**

"**Gabriella leave me alone," snarls Troy**

**Gabriella sits there.**

**Troy turns round, gets up and walks to the over side of the roof.**

"**What have I done?" asks Gabriella**

"**You've tamed me," shouts Troy turning round his face contorted in anger**

**Gabriella gets up and walks down the stairs.**

**Troy groans and puts his head in hands as he realises that he could have just pushed away the only person who understood the real him, the only girl he ever loved.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

**It's 10 at night and Gabriella is tucked up in her double canopy bed deep amongst the pages of Wuthering Heights lost in the world of Heathcliff and Cathy.**

_Tap Tap_

**At first she thinks she has imaged it but then there is again a knock against a glass pane sorta of like a tap but not the tap that the rain makes the tap a human hand a knuckle perhaps would make on a window pane. When Gabriella looks up that is exactly what she sees a hand knocking on her balcony door but the hand is attached to a strong muscular arm and her eyes travel up the body to see the face of her boyfriend his cerulean eyes pleading and his dark brown almost black plastered with wet against his forehead like paint pasted on a canvas. Her eyes travel away from his handsome features and to his clothes. His toned torso well defined under the white wife beater and his legs encased in dark stone washed jeans.**

**Her eyes reach his again and his eyes search hers and search her face for a sign of any emotion.**

**Troy lets out a sigh when Gabriella gets up and crosses to the balcony door and opens it.**

"**Yes?" asks Gabriella**

"**I hang out with other jocks and cheerleaders. I don't socialize with nerds, not that you're a nerd, unless I have to. That's the rules, Gabriella! But I want to change that I want to be with you. You, you drive me mad with your correcting of everything I do but that makes me love you more and I want to be with you so much. I want to apologize for the way I acted today. I was angry and I took it out of you and I'm sorry I shouldn't have acted like that it was wrong off me and you weren't to blame," apologizes Troy**

"**Go on," says Gabriella sitting crossed legged on the edge of her bed. Troy sits next to her and takes her hands.**

"**The truth is you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and apart from my late granddad your the only person who understands and has see the real me and I want to keep you in my life," confesses Troy "You are truly amazing and I am proud to call you my girlfriend and if you want to acknowledge that to everyone then it's fine I shouldn't be ashamed because you are the most striking, gorgeous and stunning girl I have ever known," breathes Troy**

"**You know those all mean the same," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**Gabriella I need to know that we're going to be ok. I need you to know that I love you," says Troy**

"**We're going to be fine and on the matter of letting the student population know I think we should keep this to ourselves for now," whispers Gabriella standing up and going over to Troy coiling her arms around his neck.**

**Troy ducks his head and connects his lips with Gabriella's and the world is forgotten.**

**Half an hour later after a sweet but passionate make out session Gabriella and Troy are curled up in bed lights low and their talking is a soft murmur.**

"**Why were you angry?" asks Gabriella**

"**Stacey thinks me and her are still together and I have told her time and again that were not it got to today that I had to put my foot down and be harsh and tell her to stop everything the constant flirting and touching. I told her you don't turn me on I don't think about you night and day I don't dream about you or think about spending the rest of my life with and I don't love you," explains Troy**

"**I heard that what happened after we talked?" asks Gabriella "And why didn't you come at 6?" she adds as she traces a pattern on Troy's bare torso with her finger.**

"**I didn't think I was welcome and after the talk with you Chad accused me of have a soppy look on my face and I told I hadn't and he tried to tell me otherwise and at the time I didn't want to believe him so I shouted at him a stormed off but that was just the start of the storm you caught the worst of it and I am truly sorry you had to see that side of me," says Troy**

"**It's ok everyone has the good and bad points," says Gabriella "You didn't want to believe him?" she asks**

"**I tried to reassure Chad and myself that I wasn't falling for you or had fallen for you because I'm Troy Bolton I don't fall but the truth is I'm smitten," says Troy**

"**I think I might be smitten to," whispers Gabriella**

**This confession is closely followed by a yawn.**

"**I think it's time we went to sleep," suggests Troy**

**Gabriella nods her head in her position against Troy's chest as sleep takes over her.**

"**Love you Brie," whispers Troy has he turns off the lamp and kisses her forehead before drawing the covers up and slipping into a slumber himself.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

"**You're really deep you know that wildcat," says Gabriella the next morning**

"**You've changed me," says Troy**

**Troy's phone rings.**

"**DUDE where are you?" shouts Chad as soon as Troy picks up**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**The game in the park," says Chad**

"**Oh the game in the park I completely forgot," says Troy**

"**You been with your girl?" asks Chad**

"**Yes I am with my girl," says Troy**

"**Bring her with you," says Chad**

"**One sec," says Troy**

**Troy turns to Gabriella.**

"**Babe would you like to go to the park to watch me play basketball?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella takes a deep breath and then speaks in a voice that sounds nothing like her own.**

"**But I was under the impression you were mine for the day," whispers Gabriella in a sultry tone.**

"**Oh your girl wants some see you Monday," says Chad and he hangs up**

"**Hey Brie I was thinking me you date tonight," says Troy**

"**Tonight date you me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah," says Troy**

"**Sure time," says Gabriella**

"**7 I'll pick you up," says Troy**

"**Ok so you have to go at 5," says Gabriella**

"**Brie it doesn't take you 3 hours to get ready," says Troy**

"**Troy it's our first date and my first date ever I wanna remember it," says Gabriella**

"**I promise I will make it special for you and you won't forget it," says Troy**

**At 5 o'clock Gabriella kicks Troy out and starts the process of getting ready.**

**She plugs her Ipod into Ipod dock and music fills the room as Gabriella starts to panic about what to wear when her phone chimes.**

_**Fancy**_

_**Troy**_

_**How'd you know**_

_**Brie**_

_**It's you.**_

_**See you in 2 hours 45 mins**_

_**Troy**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Brie**_

_**You look beautiful in whatever you wear**_

_**Troy**_

**Gabriella starts to shift to her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit.**

**She picks out a blue dress that comes up to her knees and is on one shoulder.. The body is just solid blue. (Link in my profile)**

**?album=746&pos=3**

**She teams it with a thin black belt and black peep toe heels.**

**She leaves her hair down in its natural curls. She is about to apply make-up when her phone chimes.**

_**You don't need make-up**_

_**Troy**_

_**Are you watching me wildcat**_

_**Brie**_

_**Me! No**_

_**Troy**_

_**TROY**_

_**Brie**_

_**Ok I saw you pick up the make-up brush.**_

_**I have just come in my room to get ready.**_

_**Troy**_

_**Ok see you in half an hour.**_

_**Brie**_

**Gabriella goes over and closes her curtains.**

**Then she goes over to her dresser and tries natural makeup on.**

**Gabriella goes into a daydream about where the date could be and is startled what seems only minutes later when in reality it is 15 minutes by the door bell.**

**She grabs a clutch bag that matches her dress, slips her house keys and phone into her bag. Than she slips on her shoes.**

**She then runs down stairs to answer the door.**

**Gabriella opens the front door to her gorgeous brown haired boyfriend clad in a black buttoned down shirt paired with black stone washed jeans and black and white tennis shoes.**

"**Wow Brie you look stunning," stutters Troy**

**Gabriella blushes and looks down.**

"**GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ HOW COULD YOU HE'S TROY BOLTON," shouts Taylor**

"**I'm perfectly well aware who it is," retorts Gabriella**

"**And what are you doing with him?" asks Taylor hotly**

"**We are going on our first date," replies Gabriella**

"**Date, DATE with HIM are you insane he's TROY BOLTON he doesn't DATE he sleeps with ANY BIMBO WILLGING," shouts Taylor**

"**Taylor are not my mother you cannot tell me who to date and who not to I make my own decisions. You cannot tell me what to do," declares Gabriella**

"**Gabriella he is pond scrum, the lowest of the low you can do so much better. He is going to crush your heart. He get your charmed you'll sleep with him and then he'll dump you and brag he did the school nerd," states Taylor**

"**I trust him," retorts Gabriella**

"**How can you trust him just last month he pushed you over in the lunch room," exclaims Taylor**

"**That was an accident your boyfriend pushed him into me," cries Gabriella**

"**Brie we need to go," says Troy**

"**Coming," smiles Gabriella "Goodbye Taylor," she says bitterly**

**Troy and Gabriella proceed to Troy's car. Taylor fuming behind them.**

"**Your chariot awaits m'lady," says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles "I could totally kiss you right now,"**

"**What's stopping you?" asks Troy tenderly**

**Gabriella giggles again and kisses Troy as they pull away they rest their foreheads against each other.**

"**I love you Brie," confesses Troy in a whisper**

"**I love you too wildcat," smiles Gabriella leaning in to kiss him.**

**Taylor scoffs and stalks across the road into her house slamming the front door behind.**

"**TAYLOR MCKESSIE," Gabriella and Troy her mum shout.**

"**WHAT," demands Taylor**

"**Don't take that tone with me young lady what's up," says her mum**

"**GABRIELLA IS DATING A COMPLETE TOOL," shouts Taylor before slamming her bedroom door.**

**Troy and Gabriella get into the car and start driving to their destination.**

"**Where are we going?" asks Gabriella**

"**Surprise," smirks Troy**

"**Troy," whines Gabriella giving him the puppy dog pout**

"**Brie stop with the puppy dog pout yeah it's cute but it also turns me on slightly. I am not telling you where we are going," says Troy**

**Gabriella leans against the car window watching as the houses fly by. Two minutes later she hears the car stop.**

"**Troy why are we at your house?" asks Gabriella**

"**Your home alone, you just had a major row with your best and longest friend you not going to want to go out so what do you say we curl up on the couch order a take-away and put a movie," suggests Troy**

"**That sounds nice but were we going to go for our date," says Gabriella**

"**I was going to take you to Le Bella's and then to the drive in movie to see Pride and Prejudice," says Troy**

"**And what are we watching instead?" asks Gabriella**

"**You have a pick of The Notebook, the Last Song, Notting Hill or Valentine's day," says Troy**

"**Your great you know that and Notting Hill," says Gabriella**

**Gabriella and Troy go into the house.**

"**You wanna borrow some clothes?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods and blushes.**

"**Follow me," says Troy**

**Gabriella follows him up to his room and he hands her an old wildcat t-shirt and a pair of shorts.**

"**The bathroom is next door what do you want for take-away?" asks Troy**

"**Indian order whatever," says Gabriella**

**Gabriella goes in the bathroom while Troy skims the menu for Maharajahs **_Indian_** Restaurant. He then phones them up.**

"**Hey I'd like to place an order. Could I have two lots of the Sheek Kebabs, one order of the Kind Prawn butterfly's, one order of the murgh kebab, one order of the ****Mughlai Lamb Kebab, one order of Shahi Murgh Tikka Massallam****, one order of ****Mughlai Lamb Tikka Massallam, one order of Chicken Korma, one order of nan bread and one order of garlic nan bread, and a two litre bottle of diet coke please," orders Troy**

"**That will be $43.85 your address," says Troy**

**Troy reels of the address and the order is to be with him in 45 minutes.**

"**Planning on feeding an army?" asks Gabriella from the door way**

"**No just you and me," smiles Troy**

**Troy stands there staring at his girlfriend clad in his t-shirt and shorts.**

"**Troy, Troy," says Gabriella waving her hand in Troy's face.**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**Something got your attention wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**You look gorgeous," says Troy**

"**You say that about everything I wear," says Gabriella**

"**It's true," says Troy**

"**So should we but Notting Hill on?" asks Gabriella**

"**We shall," says Troy**

**And they settle down to watch Notting Hill and wait for their take-away for their first date.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 11**

"**So where's lover boy?" asks Taylor the next morning**

"**None of you business," says Gabriella coldly getting books out of her locker.**

"**Why are you giving me the cold shoulder you haven't answered my calls all weekend I was worried," says Taylor**

"**I was out," states Gabriella quickly**

"**Out with him?" asks Taylor**

**Gabriella nods. "You need to get to know him before you judge Taylor you know I wouldn't go out with someone if I thought they would hurt me in the future," she whispers**

"**I still don't trust him," states Taylor**

"**Well whose to say I don't trust Chad with you," says Gabriella**

**Down the other end of the corridor.**

"**Stacey you're a cheerleader captain of the cheerleaders. The cheerleaders for the basketball team," says Tanya the vice captain of the cheerleaders**

"**So," says Stacey not sure where this is going**

"**Captain of the cheerleaders has to date the captain of the basketball team not the captain of the hockey team," states Tanya**

"**Troy isn't interested in me," says Stacey**

"**The team of voted I'm head cheerleader he'll take me," says Tanya**

**With Troy and Chad.  
"Dude where have you been all weekend?" asks Chad**

"**Tara was home for the weekend I was with her," lies Troy**

**Chad nods accepting Troy's answer. "So did you get laid?" he asks**

"**Chad still early days," says Troy**

"**But on the phone on Saturday it sounded like," says Chad**

"**She was getting you off the phone," says Troy**

"**Hey Troy did you hear I'm the new head cheerleader and I think we're perfect for each other wanna go out sometime?" asks Tanya suddenly in Chad's spot standing super close to Troy trailing a finger up and down his chest.**

"**No I didn't no were not and no I don't I have a girlfriend," answers Troy**

"**A girlfriend who?" asks Tanya**

"**None of your business," says Troy**

**Tanya walks off.**

"**Dude you really but your foot down," says Chad**

"**Had to you know how long the flirting went on with Stacey I don't want that again," says Troy**

"**So what's Tara like?" asks Chad**

"**Chad can you keep a secret?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah I'm keeping it a secret I'm dating Taylor I mean um," says Chad**

"**Safe with me," says Troy**

"**Thanks man so what do you want to tell me?" asks Chad**

"**Troy it's Gabby B Brent got her against the lockers for calling Stacey last week," stutters Taylor getting her breath back**

"**Taylor why would Troy be bothered?" asks Chad**

"**Gabriella is my friend," says Troy**

"**What about Tara?" asks Chad  
"Tara is my girlfriend Gabriella is my friend," says Troy**

"**Troy Gabriella Brent lockers," says Taylor**

**Troy runs off to Gabriella locker hearing Brent's booming voice as he gets closer.**

"**You got that GEEK," bellows Brent**

**Gabriella nods meekly.**

**Brent slams her against the lockers.**

"**I SAID HAVE YOU GOT THAT GEEK" bellows Brent**

"**Yes," whispers Gabriella**

**Brent drops Gabriella to the floor and walks off the crowd disperses as the bell rings leaving just Gabriella in a crumpled heap.**

**Troy reaches.**

"**Oh Brie I'm so sorry I didn't get here on time," whispers Troy sitting next to her.**

"**How'd you know?" asks Gabriella in a whisper**

"**Taylor came and got me," says Troy**

"**What about Chad?" asks Gabriella**

"**He thinks you're my friend," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods "I'm not ready for anyone else to know yet.**

**Troy stands up and offers his hand to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella takes it and pulls herself up wincing at the strain on her upper back muscles.**

"**Stay still," orders Troy**

**Troy walks round the back of Gabriella and eases her cardigan of her shoulders and sees the whole of her upper back is red and tender in places with bruises already starting to form.**

"**I'm taking you to the nurse, then the principal and maybe the hospital," says Troy**

"**One sec," says Gabriella pulling her phone out and dialling a number.**

"**Marie Montez what's your case," says her mum as she answers the phone**

"**Assault," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella stop this stupid phone call," orders her mother**

"**Mum I'm being deadly serious my case is assault I got slammed against my locker 3 times on purpose my upper back in red and bruised. I'm pressing charges and want a lawyer," says Gabriella**

"**Go to the nurse, then the principal I'll come down with another lawyer I can't be your lawyer," says her mum**

"**I know see you in a bit," says Gabriella hanging up**

"**Your mum is coming," says Troy as they walks to the nurses office**

"**Yep she's bringing my lawyer down for related reasons she can't be my lawyer," says Gabriella**

**They have reached the nurses office.**

"**What's the problem Miss Montez?" asks the nurse**

"**I was slammed into a locker 3 times I just want my upper back checking," says Gabriella**

**The nurses checks Gabriella back and suggests she goes to the hospital to make sure everything is ok.**

**They walk to the principal office and meet Gabriella's mum and her lawyer.**

**Gabriella and Troy go in and tell Principal Matusi what has happened.**

"**I'm pressing charges," says Gabriella**

"**Is there any need it'll be bad reputation," says the principal**

"**I refuse to be treated like this and if something isn't done it will just carry on," says Gabriella "My lawyer and my mother are outside," she adds**

**Taylor is called as a witness and Brent is called as well as Gabriella's lawyer and mother and Brent's parents.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 12**

**Gabriella uses the money for the upcoming week long school holiday to Colorado. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad are to share a chalet. Troy and Chad in one room and Taylor and Gabriella in the other this is for Gabriella mother's benefit between themselves they all know that Taylor and Chad will want to be together and Gabriella, Troy and Taylor knowing Troy and Gabriella will want to be together. **

**Of course the 4 don't get the privacy they want when Tanya keeps knocking on there door.**

"**Tanya for the millionth time I'm not interested," says Troy opening the door.**

"**Do I look like Tanya Wilcock to you son?" asks his dad**

"**Sorry dad come in," says Troy**

**His dad steps in.**

"**Hey Coach Bolton," says Taylor and Chad**

"**Hey Jack," calls Gabriella from the kitchen**

"**Kitchen?" asks his dad**

"**Who Brie yeah she's in the kitchen," says Troy "Why?" he adds**

**His dad doesn't answer just walks to the kitchen Troy following close behind.**

"**Hey Jack what's up?" asks Gabriella**

"**It's your mother she's in hospital," says Jack**

"**Hospital why?" asks Gabriella**

"**Apparently she had a miscarriage," says Jack**

"**A miscarriage she was pregnant," exclaims Gabriella**

"**Yes but she didn't know it herself is what she is saying," says Jack**

"**Or she's trying to cover up her 'sin' she had a one night stand or slept with someone who she isn't married to and now has had a miscarriage and she'll probably say the Lord blessed her with the miscarriage cuz she repented for her sin of sleeping with someone out of marriage and he took the problem away," says Gabriella**

"**I'm going to phone the hospital back what you want me to say to them?" asks Jack**

"**I'll see her when I get home," says Gabriella**

**Jack looks confused.**

"**When Gabriella is ready she'll tell the whole story her and her mother aren't on best terms they don't have the same faith," explains Troy**

"**My mother believes that if you get sick it is because you have committed a sin, that your not to have sex with anyone outside of marriage that every girl and boy should not see the one they should be with until the wedding day and have arranged marriages," says Gabriella**

"**And she leaves Gabriella on her own most of the time and excepts her to clean and looks after the house and pay the bills with her college funds and not go to college so you can look after her mum," says Troy**

"**Because I was a mistake, my mother got pregnant and her and my dad were forced to marry and she resents that her life didn't turn out the way she wanted it to all because of me and that's why my dad left because she became this woman he didn't want to know this controlling religious freak," says Gabriella**

**Jack nods and leaves.**

"**Hey Gabs Troy were putting In Good Company on now," shouts Taylor**

"**Coming," calls Gabriella**

"**Come on," says Troy**

**Troy and Gabriella walk into lounge to see Taylor and Chad spread across the three seater couch and the other couch the two seater free.**

**Troy allows Gabriella to take that couch while he sits on the floor next in front of the couch. Halfway though the film Troy glances up at Gabriella and sees she is fast asleep a content smile on her face.**

**Troy stands up and scoops her up into his arms and carries her to their room and puts her to bed.**

**Chad's POV**

**Halfway though the film I noticed Troy glance at Gabriella and smile when he saw her asleep and then he picked her up like she was a precious jewel and carried her out the room. Something is up with those two.**

**Troy's POV**

**I walked back into the lounge and I could feel Chad's accusing stare on me.**

**I ignored him but I could feel it boring into me. Not looking at him I said "Gabriella is Tara"**

**No one's POV**

"**So you made Tara up?" asks Chad**

**Troy nods.**

"**Why?" asks Chad**

"**We didn't want to tell anyone," explains Troy turning to face Chad**

"**We're meant to be best friends and you didn't think you could trust me?" asks Chad**

"**I knew I could trust you we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit," says Troy**

"**You're happy?" asks Chad**

"**Extremely she is the best thing that has ever happened to me," smiles Troy**

"**What about U of A?" asks Chad**

"**I'm giving it a lot of thought and although Brie and I have only been together for 2 weeks and when we graduate it will be 5 months I'm going to University of Berkley California Sports Physiotherapy," says Troy**

"**You'd do that for me?" asks a voice**

**Troy turns to se Gabriella clad in one of his wildcat jumpers and a pair of his shorts.**

"**Course I would I love you," says Troy**

"**Hold up you two are in love," says Chad**

**Troy and Gabriella nod and retreat to their room to talk about their future.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 13**

"**Did I ever tell you I used to come skiing here with mum and dad every year for New Year's," says Troy to Gabriella as they are on top of the slopes next morning.**

**Gabriella shakes her head.**

"**Every year," says Troy**

"**Troy Bolton," exclaims a voice**

"**Josh how you doing?" asks Troy**

**They exchange a man hug.**

"**Who's this pretty lady?" asks Josh turning to Gabriella**

"**This is my girlfriend Gabriella not broadcasting it though," says Troy**

"**Crap you gotta go," says Josh**

"**Alicia?" asks Troy**

"**Alicia," confirms Josh**

"**Come on Brie let's ski," says Troy**

**10 minutes later at the bottom of the slope.**

"**Who is Alicia?" asks Gabriella**

"**A force to be reckoned with," answers Troy**

"**A Tanya?" asks Gabriella as they get onto the ski lift.**

"**Yes but worse since she only sees me once a year. She's in Josh's circle of friends always latches onto me whenever she sees me for a chat and a giggle and to flirt pretty sure one year at the New Year's party she grouped me," says Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**It isn't funny," says Troy**

"**Sounds funny but if you say it isn't then it isn't," says Gabriella**

"**Thank you," says Troy as they get off the ski lift.**

**They ski for another half an hour until they are back at the top of the run after 4 runs.**

"**Hey Brie want to get a hot chocolate?" asks Troy**

"**I'd love to," replies Gabriella**

"**Hey Troy who's this," says a voice**

"**Alicia hi great to see you," says Troy**

"**Who's this? You didn't tell me you were coming up," says Alicia**

"**School trip," replies Troy**

"**We're just friends," says Gabriella  
"So if you'd excuse us," says Troy  
"What chalet are you staying in?" asks Alicia**

"**Alicia I'm not interested please stop flirting and coming onto me and hanging around me because seriously it's just creepy," says Troy**

**Alicia huffs and walks off.**

"**So how about that hot chocolate wildcat," whispers Gabriella**

"**Come on," says Troy leading Gabriella into the café.**

**During the hot chocolate.**

"**What do you say to you, me, Tay and Chad going on a double date tonight?" asks Troy**

"**Sounds great," says Gabriella**

"**Well were eating at The Snow Drop Inn (Totally made up)" says Troy**

"**You knew I'd say yes," says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles.**

"**OMG you are so cocky," says Gabriella**

"**Am not," says Troy**

"**You are so you just knew I would go on a double date," says Gabriella**

"**Because we haven't been on a proper date yet," says Troy**

"**I know we'll get when they time is right," says Gabriella sipping her hot chocolate.**

"**This is nice sat here as a couple when everyone thinks we're just friends and everyone who doesn't know us will think we're a couple," says Troy**

"**Yeah this is nice," says Gabriella**

**4 hours later when seated in the Snow Drop Inn.**

"**This place has a nice homely cosy atmosphere," says Gabriella**

"**It's owned by a family there all work here been in the family for generations built in the 1990's I think the original stone and wood work they have added in the bar and the kitchen is an extension," explains Troy**

"**Someone did there homework," says Gabriella**

"**Told you this morning Brie my family have come to this ski resort every year for New Year's we come here ever year to best food ever," says Troy**

"**Always a charmer," says a voice**

"**Trisha," smiles Troy**

"**Hey Troy what brings you hear so early in the year?" asks Trisha**

"**School trip," explains Troy**

"**What can I get you guys?" asks Trisha her focus mainly on Troy**

"**You know what I'm having," says Troy**

"**The salad," jokes Trisha "So that's one cheeseburger with fries, rings and a diet coke," says Trisha**

"**Can I have the garlic chicken please with chips and a diet coke," says Gabriella**

"**BBQ ribs and a coke," orders Chad**

"**The prawn, tuna and cheese salad please with a orange juice," says Taylor**

"**I'll be right back with your drinks," says Trisha**

"**So is Trisha a family friend?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah I am a very good family friend," says Trisha reappearing at their table with a tray of drinks.**

"**I was asking Troy," says Gabriella**

"**Well I answered and you would be?" asks Trisha**

"**Gabriella's Troy girlfriend," answers Gabriella**

**Trisha puts the drinks down and walks off.**

"**What was that about?" asks Troy**

"**It was totally clear that she was coming onto you and thought you two had something going on I was just marking boundaries" explains Gabriella**

**Troy gets up and goes over to the bar to talk to Trisha.**

"**Was it just me or did you guys see it?" asks Gabriella**

"**She was totally coming onto him," agrees Chad**

"**I think you're a little bit jealous but yeah she was," says Taylor**

**Later on driving back from the double date. Troy is driving and as he glances in the main mirror he can see Gabriella's eyes growing heavy.**

"**Brie sleep if you're tired I'll carry you in when we get back," says Troy**

"**I'm fine," says Gabriella**

**Since the encounter between Gabriella and Trisha the air between Troyella has been a little frosty. Taylor and Chad are waiting for a full blow argument.**

**Troy knowing he isn't welcome in Gabriella room and Taylor will be with Chad sleeps on the sofa only to wake up in the morning to find his tear stained girlfriend next to him he smiles down at her sleeping form and his thoughts go to the night before.**

Flashback

"Yes I'm a very good family friend," says Trisha

"She was clearly coming onto you," says Gabriella

"So girlfriend?" asks Trisha when Troy walks up to the bar to talk to her.

"Yea I really like her sorry about that," says Troy

"So why didn't you tell me?" Trisha asks nudging Troy playfully with her elbow.

"It's only been 2 months," says Troy

"Woah the wildcat has settled down," exclaims Trisha

"Yeah I guess I have," says Troy

"Go back to your girlfriend," says Trisha

End of Flashback

"**I guess Trish was coming on a bit to strong which is totally not in her character. She is the only good girl friend who I have up here and I didn't tell her maybe she felt threatened or left out because I didn't tell her or she thought she would never get to talk to me again," thinks Troy**

**Troy feels Gabriella stringing next to him and glances down.**

"**I'm sorry," mumbles Gabriella when she sees Troy is awake.**

"**It's ok you had every right to act the way you did, you were right Trisha was coming onto be and your were just staking your claim she is my only good friend up here and maybe she thought I would start bringing you up here leaving her out and she felt threatened because of it I don't know what I do know is if I had a choice between her and you it would be you every single time I care about you enough to know that me acting slightly flirty with other girls hurts you and I don't want to cause you pain," says Troy**

**I'm so glad we got this sorted out," says Gabriella**

"**Me too," mumbles Troy as their lips meet in a soft simple kiss.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 14**

**There's a poll on my profile check it out.**

* * *

"**Look's its Geeky Gabi," laughs Tanya**

**The cheerleaders are enjoying a day in the sun at Troy's. They can see Gabriella room from Troy's back garden.**

"**She looks like a mindless chicken," cackles Tanya**

**Troy looks up from his spot playing basketball to see his beautiful Filipino girlfriend frantically rushing round her room, things flying from drawers and tears stains decorating on her cheeks.**

**Curses can be heard drifting out of her open balcony doors.**

"**I'll be right back," says Troy high tailing though his garden gate.**

**The cheerleaders and basketball team watch him speed up the tree and leaps onto Gabriella's balcony.**

**He goes though the doors of the once tidy purple room just as his hysterical girlfriend trips over a pile of books littered across the room and crashes to the ground.**

**Her sobs become more anguished and hiccupy.**

"**Brie," whispers Troy so not to startle her.**

**She looks up, stares for a moment and then gets to her feet hurling herself at Troy and sobs into his chest.**

**Wordlessly he scoops her up and settles himself on her bed her cradle against. Troy can feel the wet moisture start to seep though his t-shirt and out his chest.**

**He starts to sing softly into his ear.**

**A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
(repeat)**

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

**By the end of the song Gabriella is sound asleep. He carefully tucks her under the covers before getting up and returning everything to its natural position.**

**He sits at the desk and surfs the internet on her laptop playing mindless car games.**

**He is startled when he hears Chad's voice close him.**

"**Hoops what do you want to do about Tanya and all them?" asks Chad**

"**Send them home explain Brie is my friend and she needs me," says Troy**

"**And they can like it or lump it," he adds**

**Chad nods and turn to disappears back down the tree and deliver message.**

**Later Gabriella opens her eyes and is confused as why she is on her bed, why it feels like she has had a nap and why she can hear the sounds of one of Troy's mindless computer car games and voice male voices. Troy's and Chad's why would they be in her room they were have fun in the sun with the barely clothed cheerleaders and egotistical jocks. Then she remembers it her mad dash around the room, her breakdown and Troy coming, comforting her and singing her to sleep.**

**She gasps and sits up.**

"**Hey sleeping beauty," smiles Troy leaving the desk and going to sit next to her.**

"**Why do I feel as though I've just had a nap," says Gabriella**

"**You have 4 hours from 1pm and it's now 5pm," explains Troy**

**Gabriella goes pale.**

"**You ok?" asks Troy**

"**Shit!" curses Gabriella**

"**Brie?" asks Troy worried concerned etched on his face**

"**I had an interview at 2pm for a job at the IT Café," gabbles Gabriella**

"**Phone them say you were ill about to phone and passed out," says Troy**

**Gabriella phones to re-schedule her interview.**

"**Now what was the mad dash and projecting things around the room for?" asks Troy stroking Gabriella's arm as she cuddles against him.**

"**I was looking for my lucky bracelet," Gabriella explains**

"**You mean the one I got you that's not my fault you left it," says Troy**

"**Sorry," apologizes Gabriella groaning and burying her head against Troy's chest.**

"**Now what?" asks Troy**

"**PMS Can I have you wildcat jacket?" asks Gabriella**

"**So I suppose you don't want to go to Paisano's," says Troy**

"**Yes," says Gabriella shooting up.**

**Troy chuckles.**

"**I'll go grab a shower and change," says Troy getting up**

"**Troy," whines Gabriella pouting**

**Troy turns and sees the look on her face and knows want she wants. He leans down and gives her a kiss before climbing over the balcony railing and grasping onto the tree before climbing down his feet finding the feet holes easily as he knows the root from countless climbs.**

"**See you in 20 minutes," says Troy going down the tree.**

**Gabriella quickly decides on a white floating top and blue jeans leaving her hair down in its natural curls.**

**?album=595&pos=1**

**She changes and sits down getting lost amongst the pages of Jayne Eyre.**

**15 minutes later. The door bell rings Gabriella hastily throws her book down and slips her feet into her shoes. She locks the double balcony doors and draws the lavender curtains closed. She grabs her clutch and heads downstairs.**

**She opens the door to reveal her cerluan eyed boyfriend.**

"**You look handsome wildcat," complements Gabriella taking in Troy's attire of a black short sleeved button up top paired with black stone washed jeans and a pair of black and white tennis shoes encasing his feet.**

"**Shall we m'lady?" asks Troy offering Gabriella his arm.**

"**We shall," says Gabriella slipping her arm around his.**

**The couple start there walk to Paisano's.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 15**

"**I'm stuffed," moans Gabriella as her and Troy walked back home.**

"**Sorry about Tanya," says Troy**

"**It's not your fault Troy," says Gabriella**

"**At least she didn't find out," says Troy**

"**But it is only a matter of time," says Gabriella**

**Troy places a loving arm around Gabriella and guides her home.**

**Later on when they are snuggled up in bed.**

"**So what do you want to do tomorrow?" asks Troy**

"**Roller-skating," replies Gabriella sleepily**

"**You wanna go to sleep Brie?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella nods half heartily and Troy reaches behind him to turn out the light.**

**The next morning brings sunlight streaming into Troy's room and lands in the faces of the sleepy couple but in as they are in each other's arms and Gabriella's head in tucked against Troy's chest she does not wake. Troy however does but he is content to lay there and watch the face of his gorgeous girlfriend and see the emotions that cross her face in her sleep.**

**Her smile graces her face as her eyes flutter open and are meet with Troy's cerulean ones.**

"**Morning," she whispers**

"**Morning," replies Troy**

"**How long have you been awake?" asks Gabriella**

"**Not long few minutes I couldn't wake you. You looked so peaceful," says Troy**

"**What we doing today Wildcat?" asks Gabriella as she sits up and stretches**

"**Hmm how about we laze around in the back garden we can put the sprinkle on, go in the pool have a picnic and tonight-"**

"**We can go and see the new Harry Potter film," exclaims Gabriella**

"**We can go and see the new Harry Potter film," says Troy**

"**Were you going to say something else wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**We could look at the stars and share some chocolate covered strawberries," suggests Troy**

"**We can do that after Harry Potter," says Gabriella "And before that you can make your famous Spaghetti Bolognese with your favourite assistant,"**

"**Sounds great," whispers Troy placing a kiss on Gabriella's forehead.**

"**How about we get up, get ready and go and make some pancakes," says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**Sorry so short but I got nothing anyone got any ideas**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Nerd**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 16**

"**What were you doing with my man at Paisano's?" asks Tanya**

"**It's none of your business," retorts Gabriella getting her books out of her locker Monday morning after spring break.**

"**It is my business because as I have just stated Troy is my man so why were you with him," snaps Tanya**

"**Troy hates you do you know that?" asks Gabriella**

"**Don't be silly he adores me look at the way he's looking at me now he's so concerned your going to floor me but your to cowardly or weak to do that," sneers Tanya taunting Gabriella.**

**Gabriella turns her head to see Troy watching her concern shining in his eyes and across his face.**

"**No he hates he is concerned my well-being because he is my friend not yours," retorts Gabriella**

"**Listen geek," snaps Tanya pushing Gabriella against the lockers. "Troy is my man so back off ok,"**

**With that Tanya flounces of over to Troy swaying her hips, batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair.**

**This blatant flirting goes on all day. Tanya making sure it's right in Gabriella sights just to get some sort of reaction which she doesn't.**

**However Tanya goes one step to far at the end of lunch and sits on Troy's knee leaning in to kiss him.**

**Something inside Gabriella snaps and she stand up.**

"**Gabs what are you doing?" asks Taylor**

"**Putting that bitch in her place," mutters Gabriella stroking over to Troy's table.**

"**Is there something you want me or my man for?" asks Tanya smiling sweetly**

"**Actually Tanya Troy is my man so I suggest you get your ass of his lap and back off," threatens Gabriella**

**Tanya is so shocked that her grip on Troy is loosened and Troy is able to push her to the floor.**

**The whole cafeteria is deathly quiet.**

"**What?" asks Tanya**

"**Troy is my man I am going with Troy we are a couple he is my boyfriend capiche," says Gabriella**

"**When why how," stutters Tanya**

"**First school sleepover he fell on me we got to know each other and we just clicked yes that was 8 months ago," explains Gabriella sitting on Troy's knee.**

"**I am so proud of you," whispers Troy into Gabriella ear**

**Gabriella turns her head to smile at him.**

"**Why," stutters Tanya**

"**Simple I love her," states Troy**

"**But she's a geek," whines Tanya**

"**No she's not she just smart that doesn't maker her any different to us I don't care about her status that doesn't matter to me. I don't care what people think of her. I care what she thinks of me. I love her when I see her I want to break into a big smile she lights up the room when she comes in and I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else but her," explains Troy "And yes Chad I am whipped," he adds**

**He turns his head to look at his girlfriend ignoring everyone else around him and finds her crying.**

"**I'm happy that is the nicest thing anyone as said about me," she whispers**

"**Well you should be used to it and if your not get used to it because there's plenty more were that came from," says Troy leaning down to kiss her blocking out the world as he does so. Everyone knows now they know she's taken, she's his and he is hers.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
